MPG Revolution
What is the MPG Revolution? We are independent, collaborative research project intended to increase the efficiency of all passenger and commercial vehicles - We want your vehicle to get better mileage. Be it a car, truck, motorcycle or scooter, semi, SUV, CUV, ATV, UTV, whatever - we can help. Why should I care? The benefits to you are immediate and measurable - Your vehicle will go further on it's next tank or charge. The information here can decrease engine and drivetrain wear thus reducing vehicle maintenance costs, improve efficiency and performance by freeing up valuable horsepower and torque, increase top speed, improve vehicle handling and stability, and much more. Aside from the money you've saved and your now much more capable vehicle, you'll also be helping the environment and everything in it by reducing your vehicles emissions. What's The Big Idea? As more and more people implement these behaviors, modifications, technologies and ideas, the effects will become so enormous that they're difficult to forsee. The information here is a potential catalyst to change the world as we know it, for the better and practically overnight. We can accelerate the course of auto industries world wide, creating super efficient affordable vehicles. We can reduce world dependency on crude oil, reduce harmful emissions from the drilling, refining and burning of it. We could bring millions and millions of people all over the world out of poverty. We could all lead more comfortable lifestyles and invest trillions into far more important and beneficial things. What's the catch? No catch, no gimmicks. We won't try to sell you anything, we promise. We are privately funded and operated and strictly not for profit. We are not financed, sponsored, or endorsed by any organization. The ads on this site support Wikia.com, our host for the time being - not us. You don't need to sign up, you don't have to donate or contribute anything - everything here is free and accessible to you and everyone. So read on, share what you know and what you learn here. Getting Started There are a lot of things that you can start doing to improve your vehicle's efficiency right now without turning a wrench or even popping the hood. These 'modifications' to driving behavior are indespinsible because they are the easiest to start doing for the greatest number of people. And it's free! Quick Tips - A short list of habits of fuel efficient drivers that will immediately benefit you. Reduce Your Use - Obviously the most effective way to decrease your fuel consumption is by simply driving less. Saving at the Pump - Tips for getting your money's worth. Energy Efficient Driving Hypermiling - The Ultimate Guide to Habits and Techniques of Energy Efficient Drivers Instrumentation - When trying to improve your vehicle's fuel efficiency, it is hugely beneficial to be able to read fuel economy in realtime. These tools will help you do that and more. Vehicle Modifications There Is a large variety of modifications to improve a vehicle's fuel efficiency, many of which can be done yourself without any prior skill or experience, for little or next to no cost, and with substantial efficiency gains. Engine Modifications - Modifications to the engine/drivetrain, transmission and the like. These mods tend to be more difficult and more costly than other types to perform, largely because they consist of application dependent, precision made parts. Not that it can't be done, but we expect most readers are not professional machinists. Aerodynamic Modifications - These consists of body and underbody modifications to better manage the flow of air around the vehicle. Most modifications fall under this category And the greatest benefits to your fuel efficiency are likely to be found here. Thermodynamic Modifications - An interrelated discipline to the others, these mods focus specifically on how heat is managed by a vehicle. These will largely consist of under-the-hood and exhaust modifications, but may venture into aerodynamic bodywork, engine mods and the like, this some pages may be redundant to other categories. Misc. Mods - Modifications that don't explicitly fit the above categories. Proving Ground - For untested or unproven mods and those seeking to test them. Myths, Legends, Frauds and Scams - Disproven and debunked modifications will be accumulated here so as to better inform the consumer and thus prevent future such occurrences. 'Reference' Glossary - Explanations of relevant terms. A common understanding and language is crucial to developing and expressing new ideas. Research Library - The research library is intended to be a repository for texts and other media pertaining to vehicle efficiency. Here you will find books, articles, academic papers, and the like that have until now been scattered across the Internet.